The 'Average' Girl
by summerrlovin
Summary: Fate has a funny way of showing up. It doesn't play by the rules. Especially when it comes to a smart and sassy college girl who thinks of herself as 'just average.' This has everything from bad endings, new beginnings & alot of surprises. A B/E fanfic.
1. Average

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story on fanfiction, but this isn't the first time I've been on fanfiction. I've been reading fanfiction for about...two years now. I finally gathered enough courage to start writing one. Anyway, I'll see you at the bottom. :)**

* * *

><p>There are girls who are perfect. And girls who walk by you that seem invisible. Those who are popular and those who are socially awkward. The girls who look good in anything and the ones who….. Don't.<p>

Then there's always the average girl.

She has brown hair that goes halfway down her back. Plain brown eyes. She's of average height (about 5"2). She wears t-shirts and jeans. She has a mother (who's a little 'out there') and a father (who happens to be Chief of Police in their town.) She lived in a small town called Forks, where everyone knew what was going on about everyone and everything. She has a dog named Jake (who she often calls Jakie Cakes) and she has a passion for books. She lived in a two story white house that had two bedrooms and two baths. She grew up with dolls, trucks, and every toy an average person would have.

This average girl grew into an average woman, and now goes to Seattle University.

This average woman's name is Isabella Marie Swan.

And she is me.

* * *

><p>My full name is Isabella Swan. It literally translates into Beautiful Swan. This is highly ironic because I'm not really beautiful, I'm just a normal average looking person. And most people think of swans as graceful creatures with their long necks and how they move. Also ironic, because I can barely walk across a flat surface without tripping and I surely wouldn't label myself as graceful.<p>

I am a sophomore at Seattle University this year. My best friend, who also happens to be my roommate, goes to Seattle University too. Her name is Alice. She's an energetic ball of energy that can get hyper off air. She's a short little pixie who's about 4"11. She may drive me crazy sometimes, but I love her to pieces.

We are complete opposites in every way. Her favorite color is yellow while mine is blue. She loves to shop, while I groan at just hearing the word. She drives a yellow Porsche while I drive a beat-up, rusty, red Chevrolet that could be her car's great-great grandpa. She's the yin to my yang. The peanut butter to my jelly. The milk to my cookie, and the best to my friend.

Tomorrow's Monday. Another day of boring classes with professors who speak in a monotone voice and kids who don't really care. Oh well.

Anyway, I'm Bella Swan, and this is an inside look into the life of an average girl.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rain, rain go away. Don't come back any other day," <em>was the song that danced through my mind on the way to school. The light sounds of the misty raindrops slushing against my windows were heard over the radio.

As I parked in my parking space, I mentally prepared myself to walk across the parking lot without slipping and falling flat on my back for everyone to see.

I made it all of ten steps before I felt my flip flops slide and myself start to fall. I landed with a big "Oof." As I was bending down to pick up my crap, I saw another hand come into my peripheral vision.

That's when I looked up into the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

The eyes of

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hides behind a chair* So...what did you think? Should I keep going?**

**Please review :) The button is riiiight there. I don't care if it's just one word, whatever you say is much appreciated! Thanks guys. :)**


	2. That Guy

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy. This chapter is more of background chapter and filler chapter. Anyway, see you at the bottom!**

**I want to take a quick second to thanks to _airyfaerie99 _for your review! It made my day :) And everyone who added me to Story Alert and to Favorites, y'all made my day too! :]**

* * *

><p><em>That's when I looked up into the greenest eyes I've ever seen.<em>

_The eyes of_

_Edward Cullen. _

* * *

><p>There are guys who are jocks. And guys who are geeks. Those who say 'bro' and 'what's up dude?' and the ones who greet you with 'hello, how are you today?' The guys who dress in Abercrombie and American Eagle, and the ones who look like their grandmother still dresses them.<p>

Then there's always _that_ guy.

The one, who got good grades, yet looked like a Greek God. Was tall (about 6"3) and lean with big muscles that didn't look like he was on steroids. The one who has girls falling at his feet. He has unusual copper colored hair, and the greenest eyes you will ever see. He was Captain of the football and basketball team, and was popular.

His name is Edward Cullen.

And I am secretly in love with him.

* * *

><p>I met Edward Cullen one month before my freshman year at Seattle University started. It turns out he's Alice's brother.<p>

Edward and I however, don't get along. We fight and argue. I have to admit, it's mainly me starting the arguments, but sometimes I just can't help it. He acts like he's God's gift to earth. He's arrogant and rude and I just cannot stand him sometimes.

But at times he can be the sweetest person. I know, I know, I sound like some lovesick teenager. This is why I can never admit that I like him.

I would die.

* * *

><p>"Hello Edward." I said politely as he handed me my stuff.<p>

"Hey Bella. Still can't figure out walking huh?" Edward said with a wink.

"Nah, I just don't want to ruin my rep." I replied with a wink of my own.

I grabbed my stuff and quickly got up…

Only to trip and fall….right into Edward's arms.

_Oh, please God, just pause time for a little bit._ I wished to myself.

I quickly mumbled a hurried apology and set off for my first class of the day:

English Literature.

I may be majoring in English, but I hate the class. Our professor talks in a monotone voice and looks like he's falling asleep as he teaches us the lesson. That and the fact that he looks grubby all the time, and acts creepy doesn't sit too well with me. Oh well. Only an hour and a half.

* * *

><p>After class I rush out of the doors of the classroom, ready to get fresh air. I spot Alice waving to me from a bench on the grass, and start making my way over there.<p>

When I get there she's on the phone with her boyfriend Jasper, so we start walking to my car silently. Well, I'm silent, while she's talking animatedly into the phone. When Alice sees my truck she immediately scrunches her nose up. She hates this car. Yes, it may be rusty and old. But it has character. Sort of. I affectionately named it Chucky…while she calls it Junky. See where I got the name from?

* * *

><p>Later that night I'm sitting on the couch in our apartment in sweats and a t-shirt, eating a macaroni frozen dinner and watching Gilmore Girls when there's a knock on the door.<p>

When I go to open it, the first thing I see is a giant standing there.

Yeah, that would be Emmett.

He's my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, this chapter was mostly background and filler. Reviews would still be great guys! They make my day!**

**Next chapter update: Next Friday at the latest. :)**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi readers! I haven't updated in a long time, and for that I'm so sorry. But I have been crazy busy, and for some reason I seem to have a little bit of writer's block on this story. I have written some of another chapter, but I just can't seem to finish it.**

**I also want to say that I have started a new story. I have already written about three chapters of it, but I'm only publishing them one at a time. So if you would like you can go check that out. :)**

**This is not a note saying I'm stoping this story, but until I can figure something out, I won't be updating it. Who knows, maybe by this time next week I will be publishing a new chapter.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Emily**


End file.
